degrassirebornfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:JosephBlue
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Degrassi Reborn Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sarah Manley OHI CAMERON Calilovesdegrassi99 00:19, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey. I wanted to tell you I went through with it. She left me no choice. I'll tell you more soon. DegrassiForLife 16:05, March 13, 2012 (UTC)DegrassiForLife BRO <333 Hey bromance <33 This is a pretty cool wiki. Maybe you can make me a page someday ;D Anyways, I'm gonna go on your chat at around 8:30-9:00 tonight. I'll wait there and hopefully you'll come by so I can give you the TC link. See you tonight, bro. <3333 Disney Freak Strangers are just friends you haven't met 21:14, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Hey Cam. I know I left this message to you on Outcasts Wiki, but I felt I should put it here instead since it's more private. Thanks for last night. It was a lot of fun, but I felt like we started late and didn't have much time to hang out so maybe today we can start earlier or something. Unless you're able to stay up later today, I don't mind starting late again. Message me back and tell me what you think would be good. Disney Freak Strangers are just friends you haven't met 17:04, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Hey bro. I miss you man <333 I guess we'll talk on Thursday on TC. Message me soon, so we can set a time to meet here. Disney Magic When you wish upon a star 00:25, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Hey Cam! I've missed you bro. Should we TC today or is it too late to start? Hmm maybe we can do it tomorrow because I'm planning on going on TC with Michi, Kat, Terry, etc. and who knows who else. If you still wanna chat tonight, just message me back or go in this chat. Disney Magic When you wish upon a star 00:51, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Just so you know, I responded to you message on Degrassi Wiki. Did you read it? I miss you Cam <333 Disney Magic When you wish upon a star 00:46, April 10, 2012 (UTC) We can if you want to~ Do you want to? Disney Magic When you wish upon a star 00:58, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Hey bro. <33 We should hang again this weekend. Miss you :) Disney Magic When you wish upon a star 01:12, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Haha, that's fine. Good night and see ya tomorrow maybe :D Disney Magic When you wish upon a star 04:01, April 14, 2012 (UTC)